One bed
by SmilyXD
Summary: Nalu fluffiness little smut First fanfiction (Updated)


Nalu fluffyness Disclaimer: I **don't** own fairy tail

First fanfic

One week before: Levy : truth or dare

Lucy : truth  
Levy : okay then who do you fancy?  
Lucy : I will tell you... But only if you promise not to tell anyone  
Levy : cross my heart  
Lucy : I think I've... fallen for Natsu.

Present day

Lucy pov: We had FINALLY finished our job, after Natsu burnt down half the town and it was our reward that paid for the damages. Unfortunately it was one in the morning and we were tired so we went to the only hotel with a vacancies. Natsu pov: We had to share a room. " I hope there's a sofa for my sake " Lucy complains to me as I open the door to our room. There was only one bed in our room though and not a sofa to see, especially since happy wasn't here this was going to be awkward.

General pov: The room was still for a second until Natsu shouted " I call bottom bunk" even though he meant the floor. Lucy gave Natsu some pillows of the bed then went to get changed in the Lucy got back she was wearing a tight t-shirt and tiny shorts and Natsu was lying on the floor in boxers with only a blanket. Lucy scurried into the double bed not wanting Natsu to see her in her Pj's. She also had her back to him because he looked so damn sexy.

Natsu pov: I heard her scurry toward the bed once I knew she was under the covers I sat up but her back was to me. So a lied down again "Goodnight Luce" I said as she turned out the light. All I got in response was I muffled "Night". (3 hours later) I still couldn't sleep I knew we had to walk back to the guild in the morning but I still couldn't sleep. I tried closing my eyes and concentrating on something else, then I noticed Luce was still awake, she still smelt awake (people smell different when their asleep) "Luce are you awake?" I whispered ... "Luce" i whispered again. Then I heard her teeth chattering, was it really that cold in here.

Lucy pov: I was awake but had my eyes closed I felt really awkward so I just lied there plus I was frozen I knew my teeth were still chattering I heard a Natsu he was asking if I was awake, wondering why I stayed silent.

Natsu pov: I knew she was awake and cold so decided since the floor wasn't that comfy anyway to get into bed with her. She felt frozen to the bone i hugged her from behind to warm her up. Surprisingly it comforted me and I felt I might be able to sleep now.

Lucy pov: He got into bed with me. I didn't mind but I felt the heat rising to my cheeks especially since he was only wearing jogging trousers. But he was radiating heat. I turned into his chest and snuggled up to his colar bone i could feel his abs under my hands making me blush even more. I mumbled "Natsu you're so nice and warm" all I got in reply was I know and when I put my feet to his a flinch.

Natsu pov: Luce turned into me, when she did she smelt so nice I just wanted to... Kiss her? What? I didn't know what this feeling was all I knew was she smelt delicious and I want to kiss her. "Natsu... I think..." Lucy whispered. "Yeah?" I replied. "Um I think... I... I love you" lucy mumbled into my neck. My heart skipped a beat as the half asleep Lucy confessed into my neck. "I love you to Luce" I stated when she looked up she almost looked surprised. Her her lips I couldn't help myself. For one sweet second her soft lips brushed against mine.

Lucy pov: I was the most surprised person in history when Natsu brushed his rough hot lips against mine. One second after his lips where of mine I pulled his face into mine I was hungry for more. Nastu got the message he licked my bottom lip causing a moan to come from my throat and my lips to separate but that was just what he was waiting for. As soon as my lips had parted his tough adventured my mouth brushing up against my tongue, but as soon as he had finished adventuring I needed air so our lips parted. After our kiss we were both panting and I curled up into his chest and I finally fell asleep. With Natsu next to me.

**(Edited now sorry not replying to reviews but still getting used to website)**


End file.
